Picture of You and Me
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura mendapat tugas menggambar bebas. Awalnya, Naruto bingung mau menggambar apa. / "Gambar saja hal yang paling kausukai." / Bagaimana dengan Sakura? / Ino melihatnya. / Panggilan baru pun disiapkan untuk Sakura dan Naruto: Nona Bunga dan Tuan Lebah. / NaruSaku / Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 8 / AU / Ficlet.


"_Kau sempat bertanya,_

_Kenapa perempuan menyukai bunga?_

_Kugulirkan tanya sebaliknya,_

_Kenapa lebah gemar berburu madunya?" _– N. S. 2013

* * *

**PICTURE OF YOU AND ME**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**For**_**: SUGAR-E! S for Sweet! **_**AU, Fluff, Short**_**!**

* * *

Hari itu, siswa-siswi kelas 5 SD Konoha sedang menekuni jam pelajaran menggambar bebas mereka. Terduduk di salah satu taman sekolah, memandang ke arah pohon sakura yang sedang giat-giatnya berbunga, adalah Haruno Sakura—sang siswi cerdas pemilik rambut sewarna dengan bunga khas Jepang tersebut.

Sakura sudah mulai membuat sketsa batang pohon sakura saat mendadak suara yang sudah familiar di telinganya membuatnya menoleh. Terlihat olehnya, sosok berambut kuning dengan baju hitam yang perlahan mendekat.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Hai, Naruto," sapa Sakura selintas sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan tugas menggambarnya.

"Hm," gumam Naruto yang sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura, "Sakura-_chan_ menggambar sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Lucu juga caramu mengatakannya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sebelum ia malah berbaring di rumput dan membiarkan tugasnya terbengkalai. Kedua tanganya tampak nyaman menjadi bantalan pagi kepalanya dan matanya menyipit karena teriknya matahari di langit. Tak lama berselang, Naruto pun mulai mengeluh.

"Aku nggak tahu mau menggambar apa," ujar Naruto. "Dan aku paling nggak bisa menggambar."

"Gambar saja hal yang paling kausukai," jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh. "Nggak usah kaupikirkan bagus nggaknya gambarmu nanti. Yang penting kau menikmati saat-saat membuatnya."

"... Jadi Sakura-_chan_ suka bunga sakura, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum sekilas. "Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi—kali ini ia sudah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kenapa, ya ...?" Sakura tampak berhenti menggerakkan pensilnya hanya untuk berpikir—matanya bergulir ke atas sesaat.

"Apa Sakura-_chan_ menyukai bunga sakura sebagaimana aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_?"

Spontan, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun tampak serius memandang ke arahnya. Perlahan rona merah menjalari wajah sang gadis belia. Buru-buru Sakura memalingkan wajahnya agar Naruto tak sempat berkomentar macam-macam. Yah, mendengar pengakuan yang sedemikian terus terang membuat jantung Sakura berdebar cukup kencang.

"Mu-mungkin," jawab Sakura bingung. "Sudahlah! Jangan bicara macam-macam! Cepat selesaikan gambarmu! Waktunya keburu habis nanti!"

"_Yosh_! Aku juga sudah tahu apa yang mau kugambar!" Naruto pun segera mengambil pensil dan buku gambar yang ada di samping tubuhnya. Dengan semangat penuh, Naruto mulai mengisi buku gambar tersebut dengan garis-garis kelabu tipis sebagaimana imajinasinya bekerja.

Sakura yang melihat semangat Naruto dalam menggambar justru malah termenung. Dan begitu matanya kembali beradu pandang dengan mata Naruto, sekali lagi Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pohon sakura yang masih tegar berdiri. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan sia-sia bagi Sakura sebelum suatu ilham menghinggapinya dan ia pun melanjutkan tugas menggambarnya dengan terburu-buru.

Waktu berlalu dan keduanya selesai menggambar serta membubuhi warna. Naruto tersenyum puas dengan hasil gambarnya dan dengan bangga, ia pun menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

Dalam gambar itu, terdapat seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau besar yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang dengan mata yang sedang menyipit karena senyum lebarnya. Tentu saja, sebagaimana saran Sakura, Naruto menggambarkan hal yang _paling_ ia sukai.

Meskipun demikian, mata Sakura menangkap beberapa hal yang janggal. Di sekeliling gadis berambut merah yang digambar Naruto, terdapat bunga-bunga, madu, permen, pita, boneka beruang dan hal-hal manis lainnya.

"Hehe! Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura-_chan_? Tidak jelek, 'kan?"

"Apa ini? Kenapa ada barang-barang yang nggak pada tempatnya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati satu demi satu benda yang tidak berhubungan tersebut.

"Oh! Karena aku nggak pintar gambar, aku harus mengakali agar Sakura-_chan_ terlihat semanis mungkin. Bunga, madu, permen, boneka, dan pita adalah hal-hal yang manis, 'kan? Sama seperti Sakura-_chan_!" jawab Naruto riang.

Wajah Sakura kembali menghangat mendengar keterusterangan Naruto. Merasa bahwa suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan, Sakura pun tidak menjawab dan langsung saja ia mengembalikan gambar itu pada sang empunya.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sakura akhirnya. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong memandang Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Begitu Sakura sudah berada di dalam gedung sekolah, ia pun bertemu sahabat baiknya yang juga hendak melangkah ke ruang kelas. Yamanaka Ino—demikian nama sahabat Sakura—segera saja menyambar buku gambar yang tampak mati-matian didekap oleh Sakura.

"A-ah! Ino! Kembalikan!"

"Sebentar, _Dekorin_!" ujar Ino sambil mengamat-amati gambar Sakura. "Bunga sakura, sarang lebah, dan ... seekor lebah berwarna kuning dengan setrip hitam, eh? Rasanya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu, tapi apa, ya?"

"Kembalikan!" ujar Sakura sambil merebut buku gambarnya kembali.

"Ups," seru Ino sedikit terkejut, "pelit sekali, sih? Memang ada apa dengan gambar bunga sakura dan lebah?"

"Ng-nggak ada apa-apa. Sudah ya, aku duluan!"

Sakura segera bergegas menaiki tangga ke lantai dua sementara Ino masih berdiri terpaku dengan alis yang mengernyit. Tidak lama, Naruto datang masih dalam keadaan tidak bersemangat—ia mengira gambarnya begitu jelek hingga Sakura sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Mata Ino yang tajam segera mengamat-amati Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut kuning, baju hitam ... itu ...

"Aku tahu!" pekiknya girang.

Naruto terkejut dan segera memasang wajah penuh tanya. Ino sendiri tidak menjawab apa-apa dan kemudian langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang sekali lagi harus terbengong-bengong kebingungan.

Senandung girang nan licik milik Ino tak lama bergema sebelum suaranya yang ceria memenuhi ruang kelas. Lalu, dapat dipastikan, sejak saat itulah, panggilan 'Nona Bunga' dan 'Tuan Lebah' menyertai Naruto dan Sakura sampai saatnya kelulusan tiba.

*****FIN*****

* * *

_An example fic for_ NARUSAKU SUGAR-EVENT _that will be held at_ April, 11th. _For more information, please join_ _in_ NaruSaku _group on_ Facebook: 'Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community'. _See you there~_ :D

_As for the fanfiction, please gimme your opinions via review_. X"D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
